Often time, travel time, traffic flow, and travel speed information is available for freeways and expressways. These can be derived from probe vehicles such as cars traversing these roads that reports information such as location changes, speed, and so forth. However, urban smaller streets are usually void or imprecise in terms of real time travel information such as travel time or traffic flow, generally owing to probes that usually provide location and travel information are mainly on major roadways such as expressways and freeways, whereas, on smaller urban/city streets, regular probes generally do not exist or do not provide adequate coverage. Therefore versatile components and/or features are needed in order to take full advantage of capabilities of traffic information.